The present invention relates generally to the field of spray dispensers, and specifically to electric-powered automatic dispensers.
Certain products such as insecticides and air fresheners are commonly supplied in pressurized containers. The contents of the container are usually dispensed to the atmosphere by pressing down on a valve at the top of the container. The contents of the container are consequently emitted through a channel in the valve.
In many cases it is desired that the contents of the container be automatically dispensed periodically. Many automatic dispensers are known in the art.
A first type of automatic dispenser includes dispensers with mechanical means, such as an arm, which periodically presses the valve of the container. Such dispensers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,612, 3,739,944, 3,543,122, 3,768,732, 5,038,972 and 3,018,056. However, these dispensers cannot accurately control the output of the container, since the valve and the contact of the dispenser with the valve are not accurately controlled by the dispenser. Also these dispensers are generally not portable and are fit for use only with containers of a specific size. The valves are also susceptible to failure because of valve sticking, resulting in complete discharge of the contents of the container within a short period.
Another type of automatic dispenser employs a solenoid, which is periodically energized in order to emit a burst of the contents of the container. Such dispensers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,797, 3,351,240 and 3,187,949. These dispensers require substantial electrical power, and are dependent on gravity and/or the fluid pressure in the container for successful operation.
A third type of automatic dispenser is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,273. In this automatic dispenser the pneumatic pressure of the container is used to operate a timing device causing the contents of the container to be periodically dispensed. However, the ability to control the dispensation intervals is complicated and limited due to the pneumatic characteristic of the timing device.
Automatic dispensation from non-pressurized containers is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,117.
It is an object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser, which allows accurate control of the amount of discharged material. Therefore, it is possible to use the dispenser with materials which require dispensing in accurate quantities.
It is a further object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser which allows flexibility in setting the frequency of dispensation.
It is yet another object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser which is compatible with a large variety of containers.
It is yet another object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser which is compact and portable.
It is yet another object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser which is operationally reliable.
It is yet another object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser which is of a simple construction.
It is yet another object of some aspects of the present invention to provide an automatic spray dispenser which has low energy consumption.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a spray dispenser which can be mounted on a large variety of pressurized containers, for dispensing aerosol materials and other fluids. Such containers typically have a built-in valve, which is actuated by being pressed down. The spray dispenser is firmly attached to the container, whereupon the valve of the container is kept constantly open by an actuator.
Preferably, the valve is continuously depressed by a corresponding plunger in the dispenser. Preferably, the plunger is an integral part of the dispenser. Alternatively or additionally, the plunger is a separate unit which accommodates the dispenser to the container. Thus, the valve is held constantly open, but the dispenser prevents the contents of the container from being released. This feature enables the dispenser to operate substantially independently of any particular characteristics of the container, and it is possible to employ the dispenser of the present invention with a large variety of standard and non-standard containers. The dispenser includes an outlet which controllably releases portions of the contents of the container according to predefined or user actuated instructions.
Preferably, the dispenser allows automatic periodic dispensing of the spray. The amount of spray emitted at each period is preferably controlled by setting the time in which the outlet is open.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the dispenser comprises an electric circuit, preferably including a microprocessor, which controls the release of material from the container, according to predetermined settings, preferably set by a user. Preferably, the settings include the interval between dispensations and the duration of each dispensation. Alternatively or additionally, the dispenser includes an operation switch for selecting among constant/periodic/off modes of operation. Further preferably, the dispenser can be programmed to have different frequencies of operation at different times. For example, an insecticide may be dispensed in an office during nights before work days at a first rate, while during nights before holidays the insecticide is dispensed at a second rate.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, a photoelectric cell is coupled to the microprocessor, to change the operation mode of the dispenser between day and night modes of operation. The microprocessor may be further coupled to a thermostat, wind sensor or any other required sensors, such as sensors of xe2x80x9cMEMSxe2x80x9d (Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems) technology, so as to operate the dispenser in response thereto. In one such preferred embodiment, the dispenser has a plug for connecting to external sensors and/or remote controls.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the dispenser actively opens and closes the controlled outlet, so that its operation is not dependent on gravity or on the pressure within the container. Thus the dispenser may be positioned in any orientation without causing problems in its operation.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the dispenser has an open state in which a fluid is emitted from the dispenser, and a closed state in which the fluid is prevented from leaving the dispenser. The dispenser substantially does not consume energy during the open and closed states, and consumes energy only during transition between the open and closed states.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the dispenser comprises a motor, which applies rotational movement in order to dispense material from the dispenser. The use of rotational, rather than linear, movement generally requires less energy and allows better control of the dispenser. The use of a motor requires energy only when opening and closing the outlet, whereas a solenoid continuously requires energy in order to dispense the material in the container.
Preferably, the dispenser is assembled in a simple manner without use of screws, in order to reduce the cost and skill required for assembly. Further preferably, the dispenser does not include gears or cams, so that accurate sizing and placement is not required in the manufacturing process.
Preferably, the spray dispenser is battery-operated and contains within it batteries which supply operation power. Preferably, the batteries are packed in an easily replaceable battery power pack. Most preferably, the batteries are rechargeable, and may be recharged within the dispenser, while the dispenser is in use, for example, using a car battery, an AC electric supply, a solar power cell or any other suitable power source. Alternatively or additionally, the dispenser may operate directly on power received from a car battery or from an AC electric supply and, preferably, contains a transformer suitable for connecting to a local electric line. In addition to the battery or AC power, or as an alternative thereto, the dispenser may receive power from a solar cell, so that it may be placed in remote areas, without any wired connection and without the necessity of replacing its power supply. In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the microprocessor has a separate power supply from the power supply of the motor, so that short failures in the main power supply do not erase the time settings of the microprocessor. The power supply of the microprocessor is preferably a miniature battery, such as used for example in electric watches.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the outlet of the dispenser comprises an orifice which allows attachment of a large variety of different orifice heads thereto. Such orifice heads may include nozzles of various dispersion properties, for example, wide-range heads for covering large angles at a close range, long-range orifice heads, and curved orifice heads which preferably turn in response to emission of the spray, to cover a wider area. Other orifice heads may also be used, including moisture heads, illumination heads, whistle heads and flame heads. The orifice heads may have various orifice sizes, including small diameters which may achieve a directional force sufficient to mechanically move an object, such as a switch.
Dispensers in accordance with the present invention may be used in conjunction with containers of a wide variety of materials, including, but not limited to, sterilizers, insecticides, deodorants, smoke absorbents, colored smoke, oil, glue (for example, for use on factory production lines), fuels (which are periodically sprayed into a furnace or engine, for example), gases (including air), paints, fire extinguishers, cleaning materials and water. Whereas prior art dispensers are unsuitable or unsafe to use with certain materials that are considered harmful at large concentrations, such as insecticides, the dispenser of the present invention allows very small quantities of such materials to be dispensed at a high accuracy. This accuracy is achieved partially due to the feature that as the dispenser holds the valve of the container constantly open, the emission of the contents of the container is controlled solely by the dispenser. In addition, the rotational movements of the motor cause the speed at which the dispenser is opened and closed to be fast and precisely defined. Therefore, dispensers in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention can be used to dispense insecticides and other materials in rooms occupied by humans, animals or delicate plants, with fewer restrictions than may be required by prior art dispensers.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, adapters are provided for connecting the dispenser to containers of various sizes, shapes, structures and positions and to containers having valves of various sizes. Preferably, such adapters fit between the valve and the dispenser, forming an airtight connection therebetween. Furthermore, adapters may also be provided for connecting the dispenser to containers which do not have valves of their own.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, a hose adapter is used to connect between the container and the dispenser. At one end the hose adapter has a connector which fits the container. The connector may either include a plunger, as described above, which fits on standard valves or any other suitable fitting. On its other end, the adapter has a valve or other fitting for connecting to the dispenser. Use of such a hose adapter allows placement of the dispenser at a high or otherwise inaccessible location, while dispensing material from a large container positioned on a lower surface. Furthermore, the hose adapter may be connected to a multiplicity of containers and/or to a multiplicity of dispensers.
It is noted that the fluid in the containers of preferred embodiments of the present invention may be pre-pressurized or may be pressurized each time it is desired to extract the fluid. For example, the motor of the dispenser may be used to pressurize the contents of the container each time it extracts fluid from the dispenser.
Dispensers in accordance with other preferred embodiments of the present invention may also be utilized to periodically emit accurate amounts of material from non-pressurized containers. For example, such a dispenser may be used to water plants with a water container placed with its orifice facing down. A fertilizer or other nutrient may be mixed with the water, as is known in the art. Alternatively, an air pressure supply or a container of pressurized air or other gas may be used along with a Venturi jet to emit the contents of one or more non-pressurized containers.
Although in the above embodiments the dispenser is described as forming a unit separate from the container, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the dispenser may be designed to fit a specific container or may be formed as part of a container.
There is therefore provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a dispenser for attachment to a container containing a fluid material, including:
an actuator which keeps the container in a substantially constantly open configuration so as to allow the fluid to pass into the dispenser; and
a controllable outlet, through which a portion of the fluid is emitted from the dispenser, substantially independent of the fluid pressure in the container.
Preferably, the fluid material in the container is pressurized or non-pressurized.
Preferably, the size of the emitted portion is controlled by varying an amount of time in which the controllable outlet is in an open state.
Preferably, the dispenser has an open state in which the fluid is emitted from the dispenser, and a closed state in which the fluid is prevented from leaving the dispenser, and the dispenser consumes energy substantially only during transition between the open and closed states.
Preferably, the dispenser includes an electric motor which controls passage of the portion of the fluid through the outlet.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a dispenser for attachment to a container containing a fluid material, including:
an actuator, which keeps the container substantially constantly in an open configuration so as to allow the fluid to pass into the dispenser; and
an electric motor, which opens the dispenser so that fluid is emitted therefrom and closes the dispenser to prevent the fluid emission.
Preferably, the motor is battery operated and/or is connected to an electric line.
Further preferably, the motor opens and closes the dispenser by a rotational movement.
Preferably, the container has a valve, and the dispenser has a bore therethrough, which receives the fluid from the valve; the bore including a first part having a first inner diameter and a second part having a second inner diameter, larger than the first inner diameter, wherein the dispenser includes:
a hollow shaft, axially movable within the bore, the shaft having a hole disposed along the length thereof such that when the hole is positioned in the first part of the bore, the fluid does not pass through the shaft, and when the hole is in the second part of the bore, the fluid passes through the shaft and is emitted from the dispenser.
Preferably, the dispenser includes a lever connected to the shaft, such that the shaft is axially moved by the lever.
Further preferably, the dispenser includes a screw which drives the lever, and the lever includes an internal thread for receiving the screw.
Preferably, the outlet includes an orifice through which the material is emitted, and the size of the orifice is not substantially smaller than the size of the hole, so that a gas leaving the container does not expand within the dispenser.
Preferably, the dispenser operates substantially without dependence on gears or cams.
Preferably, the container has a valve and the actuator includes a plunger which depresses the valve. Alternatively or additionally, the actuator includes a hose.
Preferably, the dispenser includes a processor which periodically actuates emission of the fluid.
Further preferably, the dispenser includes a user interface for controlling the operation of the dispenser.
Preferably, the processor is programmed to actuate different emission durations at different times.
Preferably, the dispenser includes an adapter for attaching the dispenser to different types of containers.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a dispensing container including:
a can containing a fluid;
a dispenser head which has an open state in which the fluid is emitted from the can and a closed state in which the fluid is not emitted; and
a motor which changes the state of the dispenser head between the open and closed states.
Preferably, the dispenser head has a bore therethrough, which receives the fluid from the can, the bore comprising a first part having a first inner diameter and a second part having a second inner diameter, larger than the first inner diameter, wherein the dispenser head includes:
a hollow shaft, axially movable within the bore, the shaft having a hole disposed along the length thereof such that when the hole is positioned in the first part of the bore, the fluid does not pass through the shaft, and when the hole is in the second part of the bore, the fluid passes through the shaft and is emitted from the dispenser head.
Preferably, the dispenser is portable.
In a preferred embodiment, the fluid is dispensed to water a plant.
In other preferred embodiments, the fluid includes a deodorant, an insecticide, and/or a smoke-producing material.
In a preferred embodiment, the dispenser includes a horn mounted on the dispenser so as to make a sound when the fluid is emitted.
Preferably, the fluid is emitted as an aerosol.
Preferably, the dispenser includes a hanger for hanging the dispenser such that the dispenser is free to turn. There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cooling device including:
an insulating case;
a pressurized gas container; and
a dispenser, arranged to periodically emit the gas from the container into the case in order to cool the interior of the case.
Preferably, the device includes a one-way valve for emitting excess gas from the case.
Preferably, the excess gas emitted from the case includes gas that is generally warmer than an average temperature of the gas in the case.
Preferably, the excess gas emitted from the case includes gas that has been in the case for a generally longer period than most of the gas in the case.
Preferably, the insulating case includes passages and the gas emitted from the container leaves the case substantially only through the passages.
Preferably, the dispenser is fixed to the container such that the container is in a substantially constantly open position, allowing the gas to pass into the dispenser, and the dispenser emits the gas substantially independently of the gas pressure in the container.
Preferably, the dispenser includes an electric motor which drives the dispenser to emit the gas by rotational movements of the motor.
Preferably, the device includes a thermostat which actuates emission of the gas.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for dispensing a material from a container having a valve, including:
fixing a dispenser to the container, such that the dispenser holds the valve in a substantially constantly open position, so as to allow the material to pass into the dispenser; and
emitting the material from the dispenser substantially independently of the pressure of the material in the container.
Preferably, fixing the dispenser to the container includes fixing the dispenser to a container containing a pressurized material.
Preferably, the dispenser includes an electric motor, and emitting the material includes actuating the motor so as to cause the material to be emitted.
Further preferably, actuating the motor includes driving a rotational movement using the electric motor.
Preferably, emitting the material includes emitting the material periodically.
Further preferably, emitting the material includes emitting the material at a first rate during a first period and emitting the material at a second rate during a second period.
Alternatively or additionally, emitting the material includes emitting the material in response to an external signal.
Preferably, emitting the material includes emitting the material in response to a signal received from a sensor. Preferably, emitting the material includes emitting an aerosol.
Alternatively or additionally, emitting the material includes emitting a deodorant.
Alternatively, emitting the material includes emitting an insecticide.
Alternatively or additionally, emitting the material includes emitting smoke.
Further alternatively, emitting the material includes watering a plant.
Preferably, the method includes hanging the dispenser such that it is free to turn.
Preferably, emitting the material includes bringing the dispenser from a closed state to an open state in which the material is emitted from the dispenser, and wherein the dispenser consumes energy substantially only during transition between the open and closed states.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of maintaining a concentration level of a material within an area including:
receiving a signal from a sensing device, in response to the level of the material in the area; and
setting an automatic dispenser mounted on a container of the material to operate responsive to the sensor.
Preferably, setting the dispenser includes setting the dispenser to operate when the level is beneath a predetermined level.
Preferably, the material includes oxygen.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, apparatus for maintaining a concentration level of a material within an area, including:
a container containing the material;
a sensor which senses the concentration of the material within the area and generates signals responsive to the concentration; and
an automatic dispenser mounted an the container which dispenses the material in response to the signals from the sensor, wherein the apparatus operates substantially independently of any wired or fluid communication with elements other than the sensor, container and dispenser. Preferably, the sensor generates signals responsive to a concentration below a predetermined level.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of maintaining a low temperature in a volume including controlling an automatic dispenser to automatically emit a gas from a pressurized gas container into the volume.
Preferably, directing the dispenser includes setting the dispenser to periodically emit the gas.
Alternatively or additionally, directing the dispenser includes directing the dispenser to emit the gas responsive to a temperature sensor.
Preferably, the gas includes air.
Preferably, the method includes emitting excess gas from the volume which is generally warmer than an average temperature of the gas in the volume.
Preferably, the method includes emitting excess gas from the volume which gas has been in the volume generally for a longer period than most of the gas therein.
There is further provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of pest control including:
mounting an automatic dispenser having a horn head on a pressurized gas container; and
operating the dispenser automatically to periodically emit a portion of the gas in the container so as to operate the horn.
Preferably, periodically emitting the gas includes emitting gas in response to detection of a pest
Preferably, periodically emitting the gas includes emitting gas so as to cause movement disturbing to the pest.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings, in which: